Many environmental exposures cause long-term harm through epigenetic effects on DNA methylation, but there are two major problems in the field. First, testing causality for the many exposure-related methylation changes identified epidemiologically has been impossible for methodologic reasons. Namely, there has been no way to specifically demethylate a putative epigenetic target sequence and then test predicted effects on gene expression and phenotype. Second, there is a need for novel therapeutic strategies to specifically reverse the epigenetic changes linked to environmental disease. This project will develop a novel method to address these needs. We focus on a specific 'test case': pulmonary fibrosis, an outcome of many environmental injuries. We seek to accomplish epigenetic activation of CXCL11, a potentially beneficial gene dampened by methylation, in fibroblasts using a novel method of targeted DNA demethylation that we have developed. To specifically target and re-activate the expression of individual genes silenced by methylation, we have designed fusion complexes of a demethylase Thymine-DNA-glycosylase (TDG) with DNA-binding domains (DBD) of zinc-finger protein arrays (ZFA). The zinc finger arrays provide the targeting precision needed to advance this approach. Specific Aim 1 will optimize targeted demethylation of the CXCL11 promoter in 3T3 fibroblasts via 4 fusion protein constructs in which TDG is bound via a poly-glycine linker to arrays of custom-built ZFAs targeting the murine CXCL11 promoter. Control constructs will include catalytically inactive TDG (no demethylase activity) and ZFAs alone. The predictions to be tested are that the cultures will show increased transcriptional responsiveness to stimuli (e.g. IFN?) and that DNA demethylation will be confirmed (by pyrosequencing the CXCL11 promoter). The predicted specificity of the effect will be evaluated by genome-wide transcriptional profiling. Specific Aim 2 will test efficacy of targeted demethylation in human lung fibroblasts. Because transcriptional responsiveness to demethylation may vary in different cell types, and to increase translational potential of the stud we will explore the effect of CXCL11 demethylation in human lung fibroblasts from patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF). Successful completion of these studies will address the need for a specific method to test the functional importance of methylated sites identified by environmental epigenetics, and will provide a platform for development of epigenetic therapeutics.